world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071914EnzoVyllen
gimcrackCarnifex GC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 19:55 -- 07:55 GC: Hi! 07:55 AT: ∴ Oh, Hello again. ∴ 07:56 AT: ∴ I have been thinking about sounds for you to program; ∴ 07:56 GC: Go on, th3n... 07:57 AT: ∴ I've been mainly thinking about the sounds of dragging; ∴ 07:57 AT: ∴ Namely, fingers on windows, chairs against linoleum, metal against glass. ∴ 07:59 AT: ∴ of course; All of which would be at varrying tones. ∴ 08:00 GC: Y3s, y3s... 08:01 AT: ∴ That is something you would be able to do, correct? ∴ 08:01 GC: Alr3ady working on it... 08:02 AT: ∴ Excellent to hear; Send me a sound file when you have a suitable sample. ∴ 08:04 AT: ∴ Did you have something you wanted to inquire about me? ∴ 08:06 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the file: yourefuckingwelcome.jpg(http://prntscr.com/44ffia) -- 08:08 GC: ((http://prntscr.com/44ffxr)) 08:08 GC: ((Shit 08:08 GC: http://prntscr.com/44ffxr 08:09 AT: ∴ Apologies, I don't understand code much at all. ∴ 08:09 GC: Okay, anyways th3 sounds ar3 suppos3d to b3 cr3at3d and op3rat3 upond th3 d3struction of my Harp, th3 purpos3 of th3 cod3 is that it is suppos3d to loop. 08:09 GC: for3v3r. 08:10 GC: Uh.... I 3xplain3d it wrong 08:10 AT: ∴ Fair enough; feel free to try again. ∴ 08:10 GC: Th3 fact of th3 matt3r is, ~ATH is full of infinit3 loops and such bullshit. Aft3r I run th3 script th3 sounds should b3 add3d to my Harp and I can s3nd you a sampl3 08:12 AT: ∴ Exellent; send me a few scales, and perhaps a melody if you can think of one; ∴ 08:13 AT: ∴ At your leisure, of course. ∴ 08:13 GC: Will do! I'm... still working on th3 simpl3 bot I said I'd mak3 for you. 08:14 AT: ∴ Oh truly? You shouldn't spend too much time on it; ∴ 08:14 AT: ∴ I have a system of moving from one comp to another, so it's not dire. ∴ 08:16 AT: ∴ However, I won't say no to a free program; ∴ 08:17 AT: ∴ Provided that it is easy to install and used. ∴ 08:17 AT: ∴ *use, forgive me ∴ 08:18 GC: You ar3 forgiv3n. 08:19 GC: But I hav3n't work3d on a good program in ag3s, so it'l b3... fun. 08:20 AT: ∴ Oh, well thank you; I just hope I don't screw it up; ∴ 08:21 AT: ∴ There are times I feel I am in danger of causing catastrophic failure by just operating this thing. ∴ 08:23 GC: ((brb)) 08:24 AT: ((tyt)) 09:06 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC is sending you the file: mothafuckinlaserharp.mp4 -- 09:06 GC: You'r3 fucking w3lcom3 x2 combob 09:07 AT: ∴ Now that, ∴ 09:07 AT: ∴ and I do not swear often; ∴ 09:07 AT: ∴ Is fucking illuminating. ∴ 09:08 GC: Y3s. you'r3 ar3 w3lcom3. I am th3 star of N3rd Jambor33, but your star play3r has plac3s to b3, work3rs to command... TTYL. 09:08 GC: N3rd. 09:08 AT: ∴ Thank you once again; ∴ 09:09 AT: ∴ Also that is not what we are called. ∴ 09:09 GC: What3v3r -- gimcrackCarnifex GC ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 21:09 --